1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention generally relates to systems and methods for facilitating the creation and promotion of creative works.
2. Background
Creators, authors, producers, and promoters of creative works, (hereinafter “creator” or “creators” for convenience) often have limited means by which to support the production of creative works, such as motion pictures, television productions, radio productions, audio and/or video productions, live (e.g., stage) productions, works of art, or works of literature, to name a few. For example, a limited number of large studios or production companies are involved in a high percentage of motion picture projects. This situation not only limits the availability of capital and support for aspiring motion picture artists and producers, but it also may place serious constraints on the creator's artistic freedom. Similar situations exist, to varying degrees, in other fields of artistic and creative endeavor.
At the same time, the public, which is the intended audience for most creative works, has little meaningful participation in the creation of such works. Indeed, the public's interest in a particular subject matter may not be reflected in the nature of the works selected by large production studios, publishers, and other traditional sources of selecting, capitalizing and supporting creative works. The public also generally lacks meaningful exposure to the ongoing progress of creative works, except perhaps in the relatively limited form of pre-release advertising via television or radio commercials, billboards, movie trailers, etc.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a system and method to facilitate the creation and promotion of creative works. It would further be advantageous to increase the potential for the public to participate in the selection and support of creative works yet to be produced, and to obtain newsworthy information relating to the progress of development thereof.